Long Time No See: Part Two
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Continuation to Long Time No See.
1. Apology

"C-Cath…" he said in a low voice again. I could feel my face frown and become sad looking. "I'm sorry…" I said, not knowing what else to tell him. He frowned/glared at me and shook himself from my hand that had still been on his shoulder. He looked at me for a few long (To me) seconds and then turned towards the way I'd come and started walking. 'No! Don't go!' I thought but couldn't move. It felt like something was holding every one of my muscles and I didn't have control over it. All I could do was watch…

Then I shook my head quickly, regaining control. "Guess some nightmares help…" I muttered to myself and ran after him. He was already a long distance away and I could see he was getting on his red hover board. I remembered, what seemed like a long time ago, that Chris made it for a convention. Of course, he couldn't manage to handle it well enough and just gave it to Danny. He'd been calling Chris a Sonic Rider rip off but now we'd call Danny one. *Sigh* Good times…

I started running after him after my flashback went away. "No, WAIT!!!" He looked back at me slightly, then turned forward. 'Fine.' I thought, knowing he would do this. I ran a bit faster and then jumped high. My feet, to somebody normal, would seem as if they had just burst flames from its souls. I separated my legs apart a bit and went up higher. Then, the flames went out and I continued to fly. Really, my shoes had just turned into hover mode. This way, I _might _catch him… "Danny, wait up!!" I yelled after him. He spun the board around to face me and be flying backwards. 'He's gotten better at it…' I thought.

"Why should I?" He said briskly/darkly… more like madly but in the being mad at me way…

"Because you should at least let me explain things to you! Please!" I said, close to tears now. His face softened when he saw them but I looked down so he wouldn't see them. I saw we were several feet up now and far away from the school. 'Sam and Chris will be worried…' I thought then wiped the tears away and looked up at Danny. "L-look…" I said, with my voice coming out cracked. 'Oh great…' I thought and continued. "just please let me explain things to you… please…" I said and looked into his now, still dull, but angered eyes.

We just stood hovering in silence for a long while, me looking at him for a sign of emotion that would tell me what he was thinking and him looking at me, or my eyes. I still wasn't sure.

Finally, he sighed/groaned. "Fine. But it _better_ be good." He said with the same voice as before and then went down to the woods. I followed behind a few feet, while thinking of what I was going to say and how. I sighed but not really loud enough for him to hear. 'Well, this is the time. Now or never, I guess…' I thought and couldn't help but remember our many missions and quarrels with each other. I'd sometimes wondered what it would lead to. Danny's sometimes unpredictable and hard to figure out… like now.

He landed by a huge tree. It was big enough for him to climb it up some twenty feet and then look down on me. 'Well he apparently doesn't want to be close to me right now…' I thought. "Danny, I know I left you. I know I said I loved you and just ended it a while after, but you… you said you couldn't be with me…" The tears started to come back so I looked to the side, as if I'd seen something more interesting. I still continued.

"Then you said you would disobey… that wasn't something I liked too much… I may have really… really wanted you to do that, but I knew that it wouldn't have worked in time and we, especially you, would have been in even more trouble…" I looked back up at him while my vision blurred. "I… I… didn't know of another way… to not get you in more trouble than you normally get, Danny…" I said and looked back down. This time, he talked to me.

"Then why did you leave for so long?…" he asked, barely above a whisper, but his next words were louder. "You left without saying bye! You left everybody worried for days! You left me so worried I'd thought I'd lose it!! Cath," he jumped of the branch he was in and landed swiftly in front of me and then lifted my head by holding my chin, making him look at me and him see my tears that were falling down quickly now. "I… I didn't know where you were, what you were doing, if you were even okay! Then, a year later you send us a message saying that you were fine and out of Earth, to not worry. And that was it!! Not a hi, not a bye!" he grabbed me by shoulders and looked at me. I just cried and sobbed lightly-ish.

"Not a 'I miss you guys.' 'Hope you've been good.' 'See ya in a while' or SOMETHING!!!" He shouted out and then there was silence.

"I Had to think things through…" I said, looking down again. "I…" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I know you must be pretty mad for what I did... you probably feel really horrible about it…" I looked up to him. "Will you _please_ ever forgive me?"

* * *

**Next one'll be the end but I don't think it'll be too long, probably, and it'll be in this story.**


	2. End

Danny stared silently at me and it took all my power to not grab hold of him and cry on him. He'd gotten taller and his bright, but dull emerald eyes kept looking, piercing into mine. After what felt like eternity but was probably ten or more minutes, his grip on my shoulder tightened a bit and then he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. I immediately hugged him, and my tears fell down quickly, my body shaking, and I was sobbing. He hugged me tighter and moved his hands up and down my back in a soothing way that only he could do.

After a while, he spoke but quietly, soothingly, softly, and firm all at the same time. "I'll forgive you, but you have to promise to never leave me…"

I hugged him tighter for my response, and I could practically feel him smile. He lifted up my head and smiled a bit. I smiled too while he wiped away my tears. "I promise, Danny. I just don't want them hating me…" I said trailing off and looking down. Danny kneeled down smirking cutely and said, "Thanks to all the girls that have been trying to date me since you left, they've _wanted_ you back and to stay with me, practically… _forever_," he said with his cheeks blushing lightly. My face turned into one of shock-ness and happiness. "Really?" I exclaimed as a smile formed on my lips. He nodded his head quickly and hugged me. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." He told me and, even though I couldn't see it, I knew his face was of something more now. It was the face of a happy man.

We'd called Sam and Chris to tell them we were fine, and things were much better between us. We told them that we weren't going to go back to school and were going to hang out around. We stayed in the woods and sat down on a branch. When it was around eight, I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me. I started humming to my favorite song, and started to sing parts of it after Danny said he wanted to listen to "my beautiful voice". I smiled and did that.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

He smiled at me and kisses my forehead.  
_I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_  
We both remembered all the summers that had gone by then, and he pulled me closer and onto his lap.  
_But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest_

I remembered that on our first date, we'd somehow ended up dancing in the park under the rain with one of his songs.

_I hope you think of me_  
He kissed my cheek and hugged me closer, whispering, "I always do..." I stayed silent for a while and then sang the next words softly.  
_September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that_

He frowned and kissed me, making me smile. I knew both of us weren't going to like September since that's the month I'd left two years ago. I smiled to what I sang next.  
_But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From a summer back _  
I looked up at him since the next part was pretty true, and I'd prove it later.  
_And I'm back for the first time since then,  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,_  
_An' the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,_  
_I hope you think of me…_  
I moved my body and hugged him closely, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'll always think of you, Cathy…" I heard him say as he hugged me close. 


End file.
